madou_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Madou Monogatari 1-2-3
Madou Monogatari 1-2-3 (魔導物語1-2-3 Madō Monogatari 1-2-3) is a fantasy dungeon crawler developed by Compile. It was first released for the MSX on June 15, 1990, and later for the PC-9801 on November 23, 1991. In addition, remakes of the three games were released for the Sega Game Gear. A port of Madou Monogatari I was also released for the Sega Genesis, often referred to as Madou Monogatari: Genesis. Madou Monogatari I The player takes control of six year old Arle Nadja, who is about to take her magical examinations to pass kindergarten and become a certified sorcerer. In order to do this she must ascend a tower, defeating enemies along her path and collecting three magic spheres in order to progress. Depending on the version of the game played, Arle will either face Fudoushi or Mamono as the final boss. Fudoushi tries to frighten Arle by showing her visions of her classmates rotting away before her eyes, which frightens her, but she stands up to him and defeats him, passing her examination. In Madou Monogatari I: The Three Magic Spheres (魔導物語Ｉ　３つの魔導球''Madō Monogatari I: Mittsu no Madō Kyū''), the Game Gear remake, Arle is further accompanied by Camus, a rival of hers who will either assist the player by teaching Arle Bayoen or impede her progress by stealing one of her spheres. He is further pursued by Lala, an energetic girl who wishes to date Camus. Madou Monogatari II Madou Monogatari II takes place 10 years after Madou Monogatari I. Arle is therefore a teenager and her powers have greatly grown. She attracts the attention of a Dark Wizard (unnamed in this game, but later referred to as Schezo Wegey). When Arle calls him a pervert due to his unwanted attention, he curses her with a sleeping spell and locks her in his dungeon, intending to steal her powers at a later time. Arle seduces her cell guard and knocks them out to escape, setting the plot in motion. In this game, Arle must ascend Schezo's dungeon, once more defeating enemies and learning spells to progress. During this time Arle frees a bird from a dark dragon and the bird tells her the legend of the Rubuncle gem, said to be a source of great power. Arle keeps this information, but declines any further help from the bird. Before Arle can escape, she runs into Schezo again. He fights her to prevent her from leaving his dungeon. In the PC-9801 version, Arle decapitates Schezo, but his head continues to fight her for a short while before crumbling into dust. In the PC-9801 version Arle must also fight a rotting "test body" guarding the dungeon's entrance before making her escape. However, before being able to leave Arle finds herself in Hell. The ruler of Hell, the dark prince Satan, is impressed by her beauty and power, but mistakes Arle for a thief and attacks her in order to protect his pet, Carbuncle. Arle defeats him and finds Carbuncle. Satan begs his beloved pet not to leave his side, but Arle takes him anyways and from then on, Carbuncle has accompanied Arle. In the Game Gear version, Madou Monogatari II: 16-year-old Arle (魔導物語ＩＩ　〜アルル１６才〜 Madō Monogatari II: Aruru 16-sai), there are a few differences; when Arle wakes up in her cell she exclaims that most of her magic power has been stolen, implying that Schezo already managed to grab quite a bit of her power. It also explicitly shows that a person who has been drained of power will die. Schezo pursues Arle more tenaciously throughout this game, being fought multiple times, but he weakens over the course of the game as he tires and Arle regains her lost powers. In addition, Rulue can be heard discussing something with Schezo offscreen. The decapitation scene does not occur and the test body is absent from the game. In the ending, Schezo appears again, wanting Arle's help in defeating Satan, while Satan asks for her help in defeating Schezo. The player can choose which character to support. If Arle supports Schezo or Satan, Satan will defeat Schezo and then turn on Arle, progressing the plot. However, if she chooses to support neither character, they decide to team up to defeat her, resulting in an immediate Game Over. Madou Monogatari III Madou Monogatari III takes place almost immediately after II. Rulue, the great Fighting Queen, encounters Arle and Carbuncle by chance. The two girls initially enter peaceful conversation, but Rulue is angered upon recognizing Carbuncle, believing Satan has chosen Arle to be his wife over her. Rulue summons her bodyguard, Minotauros, to chase Arle into a forest. Arle manages to escape, but has overused her ice magic and given herself frostbite. She seeks medical attention in a nearby village, only to be told the village has run out of the required ingredients to heal people. They need someone to drive the monsters out of Mokemoe Labyrinth, an area recently infested with monsters. With little alternative, Arle agrees to kill the monsters. Meanwhile, Rulue, still angered, gets Minotauros to pursue Arle through the Labyrinth. Once Arle defeats Minotauros, Rulue reveals she was the one who put monsters into the Labyrinth, which is her property. The townspeople were entering without permission and stealing from her in order to make medicine. Arle tries to reason with her, and Rulue agrees to allow the townspeople into her Labyrinth if Arle brings her to Magic School so that she can become a great sorcerer as well. Their conflict settled, Arle and Rulue set off together. The Game Gear version of III, Madou Monogatari III: The Ultimate Queen (魔導物語ＩＩＩ　究極女王様 Madō Monogatari III: Kyūkyoku Joō-sama), rewrites a significant portion of the plot. In this version of the game, Carbuncle gets sick rather than Arle and Arle must journey into space to find a cure for him, guided by a frog who helps her retrieve a pink set of armour and an old magic staff. Rulue is a bigger threat in this game, and she is the final boss rather than her bodyguard, Minotauros. When Rulue is defeated in this version, Arle's frog guide transforms into Satan, satisfied that Arle is more powerful than Rulue and his choice to be his queen. Disgusted, Arle and Rulue both decide to beat Satan up and become friends over the experience, deciding to leave together. Category:Games Category:Madou monogatari